Oneshot Collection
by camelliastar
Summary: SEPERATEDLY UPDATED ON DEVIANTART-ACCOUNT CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**Grigori**

**A/N: Hi I decided to take a break *wipes my beading sweat*. It has been like hell for the past few weeks. My grades weren't great enough, and I've got tons of duties to do, and home works. Seriously, home works are work, so we should've been paid for it, but we are never going to be paid. Reality sucks.**

**Disclaimer: come on, you know it already. I was seeking Soul Eater through eBay, and for Lord's sake, I can't find Soul Eater. So I don't own Soul Eater. Recently I knew that Ohkubo has been hiding Soul Eater from us! So Soul Eater belongs to him. I don't own it. (This statement appeals to upcoming chapters as well!)**

_Because she's the grigori_

_And I'm the guardian_

_Curse you reality_

To top off the pain Maka Albarn has been enduring is this one. This unordinary lump in her chest, yeah her soul. Her soul is swelling. It swells when it's overpowered, when it founds someone that has the wavelength that's compatible with hers. Her soul usually also swells when she's around with her mother, but recently, she moved out, thanks to her not so good father. Gladly, Maka has found where's her mother now, and she's going to meet her soon.

Her mother currently is in Death City. A city that lives up to its name, the city of death. It's ruled by Death himself, and it is located in the heated Nevada Desert. It has the toughest army, and the best prisons. And the journey to reach this odd city, is also a thrilling experience. She needs to take hundred of kilometers by land to reach the infamous city. But she'll do anything to meet her mom again, so what to say? She needs to get there as soon as possible, before her mother continues her journey.

People say, it's too dangerous for normal people to go to Death City alone. It's too risky, with hungry kishins waiting to dig their claws in your flesh all the way there. Plus, the weather is nowhere near fine, it changes continuously from rain-to sunny. Not many survive their way to Death City. This makes Maka shivers, especially when people say that there are witches, beside kishins that wanders around the desert.

Witches, they are different from kishins. Kishins usually don't have their human form, even though they are originally humans. For witches, they look like young women, that many thought they don't exist, but they do. Witches are extremely dangerous, they seek for high quality souls, grigori souls, unfortunately, she's one. Unlike kishins that take anything in front of them. Witches have magical powers, which make them twice more dangerous than kishins.

Grigori souls owner are more in danger then normal people because witches hunt these kinds of souls. Why are they hunted? Grigori souls are rare. They are 1 in 50. Grigoris also possess magical powers, taking the form of the soul, either its flying or growing electricity. These types of magic are pretty storng for those who can use it, but for those who can't, they are useless. Usually witches know how and by devouring these souls, they'll have a boost in their magical powers. But there is a privilege for grigoris, they can make contract with demons. Demons are also a magical creature, like kishins and witches, but they are like the unwanted ones in their society. Demons are half human. They are like a mix of human-witches-and kishins. They have the body of human, but they have physical animal features, such as ears or tails. They can devour souls like kishins, and they have weak magic, only able to summon weapons. Demons usually like to help out grigoris, and they are friendly, plus harmless. Perhaps Maka can try making a deal with a demon, that'll totally help her out.

Suddenly a loud boom is audible from outside her house. Maka peers outside, two figures of men enters her vision. It looks like they're having a battle. By curiosity, Maka leaps outside, just to find two young men, one looks older than the other. The older one is tall, has pierced ears, saw-like hair, cold, terrifying eyes, and has oddly attached horns like an ox's. An ox's like tail sticking on his behind. He wears a ripped white sleeveless shirt and brown pants. Splatters and pit-patters of blood are visible on his clothing. He's holding a huge chain saw that is very loud.

On the contrary, the younger one is more interesting to Maka. He has silver locks, his eyes are deep scarlet, he has pointy teeth, and when he snarls, he sends her spine rows of shivers. He wears a vest on top of his shirt, and he wears similar brown pants with the older one. He wears boots, which is torn, but still in a great shape. Different from the older one, the younger one has dog-like ears and dog-like tail. He seems to be nicer, to Maka, his clothing isn't stained with blood, plus his scythe is cool.

After few seconds of identifying, Maka immediately knows this is the battle of demons. Both of them have animal-like features and other features that highly resembled what she has read from her books. Usually, demons fight when they sense a grigori. Having a contract with a grigori brings advantages to the demons, because grigoris usually reward them with magical powers. They fight over having a grigori, which means that they are fighting over her.

She watches in amazement. The younger one, she thinks has better performance than the older one, probably age factor. The older one's performance is also amazing, but the younger one can keep up. The chains start to slaughter the younger one's body, but he blocks him with his scythe. He leaps and strikes his torso, leaving a big red mark on his body.

Unfortunately for Maka, the older one spots Maka.

"Found you, grigori…" The older one snarls, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

"!" Maka gasps as the older one launches his chains on her, attempting to grab her, but in a flash of light, a pair of strong arms grabs her under her tight and behind her back, lifting her to his shoulder easily, as she is feather light.

"Mine." The younger one snarls, glancing back at Maka, and leans closer to her. Pressing his lips on hers, giving her a quick peck on her lips.

"What the-" Maka complaints while blushing and starts to seek for sort of weapon, but the boy pulls her closer to him.

"What the fuck!" The older one cusses as he drops to a nearby stone.

"This grigori, she's mine." The boy sticks his tongue out and places Maka gently on his lap.

"The frickin contract is done, so what to say, see you later, Eater." The pierced man slowly fades and disappears, leaving traces of dusty smoke.

"What was that for?" Maka hops off his lap and sits to the stone next to his.

"That's the contract, my love. You've got a trip to attend, right?" The boy smirks and prepares to lift her again.

"W-wait! N-no no no! I know I'm going to Death City, but first, we need to at least know each other first." Maka waves her hands in front of her in rejection.

"Yeah, I know you are Maka Albarn, 15 years old, goes to Elmwood High school, never get lower than A, your family owns a small bookshop-." The boy continues to ramble facts that are true about her.

"W-wait? How do demons know about grigoris!?" Maka asks him.

"Well, I have lived here since a long time ago, and you're the one I've been watching. I've always wanted to make a contract with you." The boy tilts her chin, just to make her embarrassed and raged.

"Stop it. What's your name." Maka slaps his head and sits back.

"I'm Soul Eater. People have called me that." The boy smirks and pats his chest.

"Ooh, odd name, but it's cool anyway." Maka perks up and smiles warmly at him.

"What time we should head to Death City? It's still early, and I think it's great to go right now. I have some important duties to complete in Death City as well." Soul takes her hand and drags her to her home.

"I'm going to prepare some clothing first, just wait for a while." Maka shoves him away and runs inside her house.

Well, this is never been expected. To get a demon as fast as this, Maka is just too astonished. She picks up every supply she might need, clothing and food should be enough. She shoves a few sets of clothes inside her leather back pack and canned food. She packs along two water bottles inside her back pack. She runs outside and finds the bored expression of her new journey partner.

"We should be catching up, the runaway express will go in short time." The demon boy lifts her and places her on his shoulder.

"Wait-wait, I can run by myself. I'm capable enough!" Maka protests, but he hushes her.

"You're gonna slow things down. We need to get there in a day." Soul pivots on his feet and starts leaping through the neighborhood.

"To think about it, Soul, where are we?" Maka asks Soul timidly.

They are stranded in the middle of nowhere. As far as she can see, she only sees sand, all over the way. She shields her eyes with her hands. Dusts are coming inside her eyes. She barely can see anything with the heat. Meanwhile, her partner is looking the distance in front of them.

"Are you not feeling pain?" Maka looks at him from behind her hand.

"No, my eyes, they are special. They are stronger than yours and they can see through your pants." He smirks playfully.

"What!?" Maka shrieks.

"It's too plain, you should try other colors, like red or black…" Soul chuckles hardly.

"What the hell." Maka spats, hits Soul and continues shielding her eyes.

"Damn, curse you sand." Maka cusses.

"You wanna shield your eyes?" Soul offers his vest.

"No, thanks, I can do it myself _whoa_" Maka fumbles as he tucks her face under his vest. He buries her face on his chest, shielding her face from sand with his vest.

He has watched her, yes, since she was young. And he has taken interest in her ever since. She is different, very different than the other grigoris that once had contracted him. She's very persistent, strong, and has that awkward charm that he rarely find in other girls. Right now, he has the girl that he has liked since a long time ago in his arms, snuggling comfortably on his chest. He just hope that she can fall in love with him as easy as him.

But then, she's just normal human, not a demon or other magical creatures like him. Grigoris, they can live longer than other people are, but still, he has lived for over 316 years. This trip is going to be meaningful to him, if he is able to make her fall for him in a week to their trip, he's going to have the Death God to removes his immortal powers and become mortal, and probably he's going to marry the girl he has taken liking since she was a baby.

"It's late enough. I think we should call this a day." He calls to her. They have taken another few kilometers of walking and leaping (mostly done by Soul) and the sun has set. Taking a rest seems to be a great choice for now.

"Umm yeah…" Maka smiles uneasily. Can he trust this guy?

It is hard to regain some confidence in her to trust another man. She has experienced enough of her father. Men are all the same. But, he seems so confident, maybe she can put some trust in him, a little should be enough. She looks him from the top of his snowy hair.

He has known her longer than she knows herself. After all, it's great to make exception sometimes.

...

**A/N: Okay, this gets a little cliffy. I wanted to continue this but then, I got writer's block. Blaurgh, I'm running out of ideas, but if I do continue it, it's not going to be a one-shot. It will be a one-shot with most likely 4k words. That's harsh, but if you want me to continue this story, please review me/PM me, I'll continue it as soon as possible.**

**For this story, I choose the theme to be talk less, inner thoughts more. Yeah, I think I'm better in making inner thoughts than dialogues, please excuse my crappy skills :p This collection is a collection of what I write on my writing book. I've decided to at least write once in a day, so I can improve better. So far, I've written like 10 stories, just wait until I digitalized it and post it here, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Look Pretty As Hell**

**A/N: So, I found out that the reviewers liked the previous story *gives two thumbs up at HikarinoHyuuga and DauntlessSoul*, Grigori, I'm going to continue it! I'm going to update Grigori in a separate independent story, so wait for me people, I'm going to make it *cross fingers* Well for now, please enjoy this story…**

"Tsubaki, am I attractive?"

A simple question made the dark blade drops her cup of lemon juice. Her friend, a confident, young, hot-tempered meister who seemingly doesn't have any interest in minding an appearance asks a question that she has never expected to come out of her mouth.

"Um yes, Maka-chan… Why won't you think that way?" The Asian girl nods uneasily as she takes her cup back on the table at the café they are hanging in.

"Why do you think I am?" Maka continues as she sips her milkshake.

"Well, you have beautiful eyes, and you have a beautiful smile…" Tsubaki says warmly.

"I see…"

This what happened every time Maka Albarn asks her friends about it. Liz said she's got nice ass and Patti said her hair is nice. Kid said she's symmetrical while Black*Star said nothing, he was too busy proclaiming himself anyway.

Even Ox said she's got beauty for a nerd (in result, she chopped his head off). She took that as a compliment, but no matter how much responds she got from her friends, she's still not convinced.

Maka thinks an attractive woman should've got boobs,round, nice ass and looks like what you see on the front covers of Playboy magazines, or like sluts that hang out with her father, or Blair. What about her? She's got no boobs, at all, she's plain, her face is never dipped in any cosmetic products, and God, her most trusted person, her partner keeps saying that she's unattractive.

How come she can believe that she's attractive?

Probably she should have changed her clothes, or her hair style to add up her attractiveness. She can wear her shorts sometimes, or leave her vest at home. Not wearing ties can be nice too.

"Yo." A deep voice startles her.

"Ah, yo, Soul. Where's Tsubaki?" Maka responds at him and looks up, their eyes meet.

"I thought she excused to you. That idiot Star is caught in a street fight." Soul shrugs and offers his hand.

"Oh, I must have been daydreaming a lot." Maka blinks and stands up, taking his hand as a support.

"You look a little down. Something's up?" He asks with concern in his voice as they make their way outside the café.

"Do you think I'm attractive?" Maka asks him timidly.

The question definitely startled him. He personally thought she's hot and he's very confused why she's doubtful about it. She's got natural beauty, and nice body. Not many girls have curves as enhanced as hers, or legs as long as hers. Plus, her boobs are developing more, day by day. Now she's even close to Liz's boobs. About his insults every day, believe him, he doesn't mean any of them.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Maka is anxious. They have known each other for good 4 years by now, and this is the first question she asks to him about her appearance. She has predicted the answer, a big, bad, no. He has insulted her about her under developed body since they meet. The answer is written clearly, but a very little part of her hopes that he says a yes.

Her beloved partner lets go of her hand, this time it makes her jump.

"You've got nice eyes." He points to her eyes.

"You've got nice hair." He grabs a fist of her hair and let the silky strands slide down his fingers.

"Nice skin and long neck." He caresses her cheeks and slides down to her neck.

"Your boobs aren't as flat as they used to be." He smirks and lets his hands travel to her waist, causing her to shriek and blush in embarrassment and also in rage.

"Your legs are long." He removes his hands from her waist, and lifts one of his hands high in the air.

"Last, you've got nice ass." He chuckles playfully and taps her ass.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka raises her book in rage and slams it down his skull. How dare he embarrassed her in public! Tapping a girl's ass, especially his best friend's ass is very not allowed!

"Oww! The fuck Maka, I was saying nice things!" He rubs his sore head.

"Yeah…yeah I know, they are all lies dummy." Maka slips her book back to her bag and offers her hand for him to take.

"I've never said that I lied."

Maka turns her head back to her partner. His eyes, they kind of darken when he's serious. His snowy eyebrows will furrow deeply, almost forming a 'V' line. His jaw is tight, and there's no hint of doubting what he says in his eyes. His eyes always speak all the truth, and for her, seeing his eyes is like reading an open book.

"You didn't?" Maka stammers, not really believing what he was saying.

"Yeah, I didn't. You look pretty as hell Maka." He smirks and grabs her hand.

"Although I admit that your ankles are fat." He laughs as he drags the dazed girl towards his motorcycle.

As the scythe drags her to the orange bike, the young meister starts to break from her trance. She still remembers his stern, ruby orbs, blazing a hole through her green ones. Those jewels are serious. She will never have to doubt him again.

**A/N: okay, the original draft wasn't supposed to be this long, but it comes out this way and it feels fantastic. I've accomplished something *squeals* There are a few more stories that I have written these past 2 months, I'll post them sooner **


End file.
